Confesed Love
by gothraven2592
Summary: Total BBRAE. BB is confessing his love to Raven with a romantic dinner, if he can even make it out of her room without her exploding. Robxstar included in later chapters. Rated cause their may be violence and cursing also in future chapters.
1. A dinner waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans though I do dream…..

Ok this is my 1st fanfic. I hope u enjoy. IF u hate it b nice . NO flames plez. But constructive criticism is appreciated!

Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zin- BANG BANG BANG!

Raven, a violet haired goth furiously looked at her door. She slowly walked over and opened it. Without even looking at who it was she started screaming assuming it was Starfire, the tameranien alien.

" For the LAST time! I AM MEDITATING AND DO NOT WANT TO BE BOTHERED! I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THE MALL, HANG OUT, BRAID MY HAIR, GO TO THE MOVIES, OR GO HAVE PIZZA. I am busy!"

Raven slammed the door. Beast Boy stood outside Raven's door dumb founded. He knocked lightly on the door again.

"Go AWAY!" he heard her grumble. The half demon has obviously having a bad day. He decided to chance it before he chickened out of telling her how much she really meant to him. The changeling morphed into a fly and went under her door. Beast Boy turned into his original form.

"Uhh, Rae," he spoke. She didn't reply, just turned to look at him.

"Is it ok if I talk to you?" Raven stared at him blankly and slowly her face became distorted in anger. Why was he in her room?

"WHAT?" she snapped. She was losing her patience and fast. Beast Boy hesitated. He replied, "Do you think we could talk on the roof? Id like to talk during the sunset.

She sighed. If she said yes he would leave her alone after their chat so that was probably quicker than arguing and saying no. Her voice was monotone, "Ok." His ears perked, "Really?"

"Yes, now lets talk before I change my mind!" Beast Boy did a victory dance in his mind. So far so good. Little did she know that a romantic dinner was set up waiting for them on the roof. Amazingly no tofu was in the meal.

They walked out of her room.

Yay! My 1st chapter to my 1st fan fic up! Yay! As u can tell this is total BBRae. Constructive criticism appreciated. NO FLAMES! Thnx. Hoping 4 reviews for ideas. –gothraven2592


	2. A pleasant suprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own teen titans but this plot is mine! YAY ME!

**Ok I no it sounds super stupid 2 b celebrating only 2 revs but OOOO-A OOOO-A! lol. Thank you sooo much 2 my 1st 2 reviewers. It makes me feel so special knowing someone is reading my fic. If it goes well i'm thinking about a sequel, who knows……**

As they approached the steps Beast Boy started hyperventilating. What if she didn't like the dinner? What if Raven punched the living daylights out of him, she was already in a bad mood! What if he got so nervous as to where he couldn't say those 3 most important words in his small vocabulary? What if he did say them and she never spoke to him again? The changeling turned to look at her. _God she is beautiful, _he thought. Raven noticed him staring.

"Are you ok?" the half demon inquired. She never got her answer as they were at the top of the steps, and from here she had a view of what was awaiting her. On the edge of the roof Raven saw a romantic dinner on a picnic blanket with the disappearing sun halfway down the horizon. The meal consisted of various fruits and vegetables atop porcelain plates. In the center was a single candle already lit with some wax down the sides.

All he heard was silence. _Oh man, she hates it, she hates it, she hates it,_ was all the shape shifter could think, _and now Raven hates me even more._ Beast Boy didn't know how wrong he was. Finally she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Wha- What's all of this for?" Raven stuttered. _Why is he being so nice to me? Doesn't he think I'm a, a creep? Why does he look like he is about to faint? _She watched him hesitate before answering.

Beast Boy began to reply, "Well Raven, I've had these feelings for a while now, even before Terra came to the Titans and then betrayed us--" he was cut off by the black energy shot off of Raven. She quickly got in control of her emotions, but the sound of that girls name wanted to make her rip out all of her hair.

"Sorry Beast Boy, you can continue, I just lost control for a moment," Raven said. He took a breath of relief, for a second he thought he was toast.

Hastily he found his voice, "Um, well these feelings are of – of, arg! Can I just show you?" Raven was extremely puzzled. _He interrupts my meditation asks me to talk, brings me to the roof where a dinner is set up, and now –_

Her thoughts were cut off by Beast Boys lips pressed against hers. He didn't wait for an ok to "show". They heard an explosion down stairs and black magic was encircling the both of them. Slowly it ceased and Raven was kissing him back! It became more passionate as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and Raven entwined hers around the changeling's neck. Both had thoughts rushing through their minds.

_SCORE! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Oh my god! Dude how did I get her to kiss me back? Does this mean she likes me too? Super Cool! We didn't explode either with her crazy powers and all._

Mean while in Ravens head, _I knew it! Love is back! Even after Malchoir _**(spelling?) **_she came back. I vowed never to love again then why am I know? Maybe its because I loved him before Malchoir… did I? This is so confusing but it feels so right…_

The two of them broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you Raven," Beast Boy whispered. Raven looked through his emerald orbs with her own violet eyes. "I love you too" she replied. At that moment Raven knew she wouldn't be hurt by love again. She was safe to love Beast Boy. The changeling turned to face the dinner and the barley visible sun, "Care to join me for dinner?" he said barley able to contain his excitement.

A sly smile crossed Raven's lips, "I'd love to."

**End! So did u like? Plez review I'd really like to know. I'm wondering whether to do a sequel. I have some ideas up my sleeve already sooo, yea. Ok thanks for all your wonderful support. If you liked the story I'd be delighted and overwhelmed if you recommended it to your friends and wut not. Also if I don't do I sequel I will for sure make another story sometime in the near future. Or perhaps ill just continue with this one. Wut do u think? Tell me in the reviews :) –gothraven2592**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. When I do it will be only but a dream…

**Ok, originally I was only gonna make 2 chapters and make a sequel but I thought hey, y not just continue with this one right? Lol. Yea I plan 2 make It 2 about 10ish chapters but if I get enough rev. who knows wut this author is gonna do…**

Beast Boy escorted the dark teen to her side of the picnic blanket. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before sitting down. _I must be the luckiest dude in the world! _Thought the green shifter. He also took his seat and was very cautious as to not annoy Raven with his messy eating habits when he started eating.

Raven was the 1st to bring up a conversation, "So Beast Boy what made you confess how you really feel about me?" Beast Boy blushed, "A little push from Cyborg." The Goth raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy's Flashback:

Raven is leaving the main room do to the pointless noise BB and Cy are making with Mega Monkey 4. Beast Boy watches her leave, thinking about her dark beauty, secretly wishing she was his girl.

"BOOYA! Beat ya again you little grass stain! Uh, BB?" Cyborg says, realizing that Beast Boy was no longer paying attention to the game. "YO BB, stop drooling over your girlfriend!" He long ago had figured out Beast Boy liked Raven.

The shifter glances down and finds he is indeed drooling. He turns and glares at Cyborg, "She is not my girlfriend – yet" he adds under his breath.

"Ah man, why don't you just ask her out already!" Cyborg asks. Beast Boy nervously spoke, "I don't want her to reject me! I mean look at her! She's positively gorgeous! And I'm green! Raven already hates me as it is. I don't want to make it worse."

Cyborg smiled triumphantly knowing that he could get the 2 together, "I know for a fact she does not hate you."

"You really think so Cy?"

"Think so? I KNOW so!" Cy winks.

"Alright," Beast Boy says, "I'll tell her tonight!"

END FLASHBACK:

Beast Boy blushed slightly, "I'd rather not go into detail, but I would like to know how long you've liked me." Now it was Raven's turn to blush.

"Actually Beast Boy, I've loved you since the 1st day I met you, just never embraced the fact till, well it was right after the whole Malchoir incident. I thought you would never love a demon like me so I shunned you, not wanting to expose how I really felt, or to raise my own hopes up to high. But to tell the truth, I actually like it when you tell lame jokes to get me to laugh and I really do enjoy your company," Raven smiled. It felt good to let this bottled up secret out.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. Right now all that mattered to him was that they were together. "Hey Raven, I wanted to let you know that I loved you before Terra. I only took a liking to her cause I thought I would never be good enough for you. I love you Rae! With Terra, it was more of a crush on 2nd best."

Raven was delighted to here this. She had never liked the blonde earthmover, but rightfully so.

They stared into each other's eyes but bore down into the others soul. All that could be found was true love and the up most happiness.

The sun had set a while ago and the candle was getting low.

"Raven?"

"Mmm?"

"Well it's late and we're both finished eating so would you like to go in my room and hang or maybe watch a movie together?"

"A movie sounds nice." Raven smiled as Beast Boy helped her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he snaked an arm around her waist. With his other hand he cupped her chin and raised it before they shared a tender kiss. Slowly they walked to the stairs hand in hand.

**YAY! 3rd chapter done. If you're a starxrob fan you will no doubt LOVE the next chapter! Stay tuned :)**


	4. One down one 2 go

**Disclaimer: **I think I may not be the owner of teen titans. _Sobs uncontrollably_ WHY!

**I have been very pleased with the feedback so far and am glad to know those who have read my story are anxious for more. Grins like an idiot Here have a cookie.**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had been listening in through out the entire dinner conversation. Cy had helped Beast Boy set up the meal and secretly put a microphone underneath the candle.

"Is it not glorious that friends Beast Boy and Raven have confessed their feelings?" exclaimed Starfire pulling Robin into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes… It is… STAR… Need AIR!" gasped the boy wonder, a little blue in the face. Starfire released him, "Oops, are you hurt friend Robin?"

"I'm ok Star," Robin assured her. A look of relief washed over her face.

"Ain't I the best matchmaker ever?" asked Cyborg. The leader looked at him.

"I have to hand it to you Cy! You really did great with Beast Boy and Raven!"

"Yup! One pair down," and expression of glee to over the half robot, "And one to go," he added softly under his breath. He watched Starfire and Robin flirt. It was painfully obvious that they liked each other.

"I'mgonnagogetsomethingtoeat.Cyalatery'all," Cyborg quickly made an excuse to leave the two lovebirds alone as he zoomed out of the room.

Starfire looked at her leader, "Robin?"

"Yes Star?" he turned to face her.

"Well, I was wondering… do you have the feeling that Beast Boy and Raven share for someone?"

Robin began blushing intensely. He wanted to scream for the whole world to hear, "Yes! YES! I love YOU Starfire! I always have!" but he refrained. All Robin could stutter was, "Umm, yea…"

"For who Robin?"

"For you" he replied.

"Excuse me, but I did not quite catch that," said Starfire.

Robin couldn't take it any more, "I LOVE YOU STAR! I'm crazy about you! Absolutely mad about you. I go gaga and melt any time you are in the same room as me! I LO-" he was cut off my the red head pressing her lips against his. The boy wonder kissed back. They slowly pulled apart, almost resisting the need for oxygen. He opened his mouth to speak but the alien placed a finger gently across his mouth. Her free hand reached for Robin's mask. He did not object as she pulled it off of him and stared into his shocking blue eyes.

Only above a whisper Starfire said, "I feel the same about you" before pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss.

** I amstill grinning like an idiot yay! Two chapters in one day. Ok thank you so much 2 my reveiwers.Please, I am having a dilema. I want to know if for the next chapter i should skip to 2 weeks after this happened or go to the movie with BB and Rae. Tell me wut u think. All you have to do is clik the little review button :)**–gothraven2592


	5. Wonderful Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans. Some old dude does…

**OMG! I am sooo sorry to my readers. I was grounded 4 a week and then we had 2 prepare for a garage sale and that took another week, but I promise! I will update a lot more this week. On to the next chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Raven? What movie doya wanna watch?" questioned Beast Boy as they walked into the living room.

"You'd really let me choose?"

"Of course Rae!" The changeling flopped onto the couch.

The violet haired teen walked over to the tv and rummaged through the DVD choices. _Perfect!_ She thought while picking up 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Raven placed it in the DVD player before sitting next to Beast Boy.

The movie began and shifter moved slightly closer to Raven while dropping an arm around her. She smiled before resting her head upon his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the 2 hour movie Raven's head found its way to Beast Boy's lap. The changeling gently caressed her hair. His fingers slowly moved to her cheeks and he lovingly stroked them. He looked over to the time. _Wow! Its past midnight!_

Carefully, so he would not disturb her rest, Beast Boy lifted the Goth's head so he could stand. Once he was on his feet, the shifter turned to pick Raven up.

He carried her bridal style to his room. Beast Boy unclasped her cloak before gingerly placing her under the covers. He stripped down to his boxers and also went under the sheets. The green boy pulled her closer and inhaled her scent of lavender before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning light beamed its rays upon the 2 lovers. Raven woke up to find her hand upon Beast Boy's bare chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. She had never felt more content.

Beast Boy peered at her through one open eye. _She's finally awake._ "Morning Love," he said.

"Good Morning handsome," Raven practically sang before kissing him lightly on the cheek. The half demon crawled out of bed and put on her cloak. It immediately turned from violet blue to crisp white.

"I like your change in clothes," the shifter laughed. Raven also chuckled, "So do I."

Beast Boy had already made his way out of bed and was now dressed as well. Silently they exited his room and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

The sight that greeted them was an ordinary one. Cyborg was making eggs and bacon, Star was putting mustard on her waffles, and Robin was, wait! He was hugging Starfire from the back while kissing her neck! Definitly something new at the Titans Tower.

"Ummm, is there something going on that we should know about?" asked Raven suspiciously. Star gestured towards BB and Rae's interlocking hands, "We could ask you the same thing." She and the other 2 already knew of course. Starfire was testing to see if they would come out with it.

The Goth and the Changeling blushed. "We're dating," said Beast Boy.

"So are we," Robin said pulling Starfire closer to him. Cyborg looked like he would burst through his circuits. _Its all just so touching! And I'm the one who got them together. BOOYA! GO CYBORG!_

For once, everything was at total peace in the Titans Tower.

**Yay! End of this chap!now u will have 2 w8 4 the next one which will be 2 weeks l8r. thnx again 2 all my readers who have been patient. (: -gothraven2592**

Ps: review or die! Your choice!


End file.
